Fumio Enomoto
| birthday = December 31 | age = 48 (Physical) 300+ (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 74 kg (163 lb.) | blood type = 0+ | affiliation = Coven | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps | profession = Commander | position = Archon | previous position = Kidō Corps Commander Grand Kidō Chief | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | mentors = | students = Kazumi Takeda | education = | magic = Tokikūkandō | spell = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Fumio Enomoto (榎本文雄, "Scholarly Child Who Lives Beneath the Hackberry Tree") is a male and the former Commander of the Kidō Corps, now an Archon of the Coven. Appearance Fumio is a fairly tall middle-aged man of average looks. He has a heart-shaped face with prominent high cheekbones and somewhat sunken cheeks. Wrinkles mark his forehead as well as areas next to his eyes and mouth. His complexion is fair. He has relatively short, slicked back dark blond hair with some grey streaks. Notably, there are two distinct, small triangular hair "horns" styled near the back of his head. Together with his sharp ducktail beard they form the Kidō Corps symbol when viewed directly from the front. The colour of his eyes is grey. The standard attire he wears consists of ordinary Shinigami kimono with an ornate steel blue robe on top. The robe features two symmetrical Kidō Corps insignia on his chest and one larger one on the back, as well as a semi-spread collar. Personality Scholar through and through, Fumio displays several traits many associate with such kind of person. Erudite and well-mannered he speaks with impressive eloquence, frequently forming long and elaborate speeches rather than merely conversing. He loves the subject of Kidō and the arcane in particular. In consequence, he may spend considerable amount of time discussing and musing about the intricacies of spellcasting, no matter whether his interlocutor wishes to or not. On the whole a good-hearted, amiable person, he has a sort of fatherly attitude toward most of his subordinates and allies. Always eager to explain and instruct, he tends to behave in a somewhat patronising and admonitory manner at times, yet always with benign intent. Notably, this type of approach extends to people of high social or military status and age seems to be the only factor that may deter Fumio from attempting to teach someone an important lesson. He is a proud, boastful man with a great deal of trust put into his superbly honed skill. In fact, he treats Kidō as an art first and foremost, and has a penchant for referring to displays of magic, even or perhaps especially during combat, as a spectacle to behold. He weaves spells with grand solemnity and describes their inherent qualities with substantial avidity and insight. Nevertheless, he does not hesitate to commend others and will praise particularly crafty and competent individuals. Sometimes, he may actually encourage them to endure and do their best, an enemy or not. The signature facial expression of a faint smile and a caring gaze stems from Enomoto's inherent benevolence and composure. He remains almost eerily level-headed under most circumstances, favourable and dire alike. Attempts to rebuff or insult him typically meet with expressions of shock and sadness, though they are more of a histrionic reaction rather than something genuine and he does not seem to pay much heed to those. However, this changes drastically once his allies and close ones become the target. His smile does not change, if slightly more stiff. The formal and polite register of his speech remains constant even as he shifts toward a more reproachful tone. These are but subtle, barely noticeable details, though. The most obvious change occurs should Fumio and the offender find themselves in the middle of combat. Then, the sublime spectacle of magic ends abruptly only to give way to a series of ruthless saturation attacks that surround the enemy with horrible and comprehensive devastation, spell after spell pressing them to their limits in a matter of moments, seeking to wipe them off the face of earth. People who know Enomoto well are wary of this unspoken yet frightening wrath, so seldom displayed. History Fumio Enomoto was born to a noble family that resides in the over 300 years ago. He was the eldest son, with a younger brother and sister. While originally prepared for the role of an aristocrat, he eventually decided to attend the instead, given his innate high spiritual power. As an adolescent he spent the full six-year period learning the ways of spiritual combat, with an obvious preference for the arcane art of Kidō. His talent was widely recognised, so that he was recruited to the ranks of the Kidō Corps promptly after his graduation roughly 200 years ago. The following centuries were spent on methodical study, research, practice, and meditation. Approximately 103 years before the he had been already considered one of the greatest mages after Vice Kidō Chief and Grand Kidō Chief , both of whom vanished in mysterious circumstances at that time. That event not only deeply shocked him, but also encouraged him to pursue the development of his skill with considerably greater avidity. As an eminent member of the Jishōka who exhibited a natural affinity with magic that tampered with space and time, he contributed greatly to the division's research. In consequence of his considerable talent, hard work, and extensive research, he had become the new Grand Kidō Chief by the time of the Sainen Period. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Fumio was conceived as a worthy but balanced candidate for the position of Grand Kidō Chief in Bleach: Extinction. *The concept of Shubidō belongs to User:Njalm2. Additionally, according to him Fumio Enomoto's revised Price Level is 69,000. *Fumio seems suspiciously old in terms of physical appearance given his status as a Seireitei-born high-level Soul and actual age. This is associated with a few secrets the mage has pertaining to his Kidō specialty. Appearances ''Bleach Renascence Obsolete *The Marvels of Magic'' *''Dawn of the Coven'' *''Cursed Bonds of Hatred'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Kidō Masters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Experts